Nothing Jealous
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Teito diperebutkan oleh Mikage dan Frau! ayanami sebagai kakaknya menenangkan Teito yang sedang galau. Mau tau kelanjutan? Check this out!


Disclaimer: Belong to Amemiya Yuki&Yukino Ichihara, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh

Rating: T

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, LOL, Koplak (?)

Summary: Teito diperebutkan oleh Mikage dan Frau, apakah yang terjadi? Check this out!

**Nothing Jealous**

**07-Ghost****Amemiya Yuki&Yukino Ichihara**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

Sekolah distrik 7, tempat dimana Teito dan kawan-kawan belajar. Tetapi, ada suatu keributan kecil di koridor sekolah. Oh iya, ini jam pulang sekolah

"Teito, ayo kita ke perpustakaan, belajar bersama." Ajak Mikage, sahabatnya Teito

"Ok deh, aku mau." Kata Teito

Belum seketika, Frau sudah ingin mengajak Teito ke taman.

"Teito, ayo kita ke taman." Ajak Frau

"Ah tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Mikage." Kata Teito

"Benar itu, Teito tidak bisa bersamamu." Kata Mikage

"Tidak bisa, Teito is mine (A/T: Woi sejak kapan?)." Kata Frau yang seenak jidatnya nge-klaim antara 2 sahabat itu.

"OTB, lagipula Teito aku ajak duluan. Masalah buat anda (Reader: Wooo nyolot!)?" Tanya Mikage

"Woi woi udah ah jangan berantem! Ga enak banget liatinnya." Kata Teito

"Wah tidak bisa, kau harus ikut aku dulu." Kata Frau

"Bilang saja kau **jealous** kan?" Kata Teito balik, Frau kaget karena perasaannya diketahui oleh Teito

"Ho-oh, seenak jidatnya nge-klaim orang. Pan dia bukan anakmu atau saudaramu (Reader: Ooosshh Anak? What the..?/abaikan)." Kata Mikage  
"Ah kalo gitu aku tidak jadi, maaf ya Mikage. Aku belajar sendiri saja." Kata Teito, melarikan diri dari sergapan Mikage dan Frau.

Sesampai dirumah, Teito ke kamarnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak percaya temannya memperebut dirinya. Kakaknya, Ayanami datang ke kamar Teito untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Teito-kun? Ada apa dengan dirimu?" Tanya Ayanami, duduk ditepi tempat tidur

"Tidak, ini bukan urusanmu, nii-chan." Kata Teito tersedu-sedu.

"Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku jika kau mau, kalo tidak mau ya sudah." Kata Ayanami ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Nii-chan! Kumohon, jangan pergi dulu." Teito menangis, Ayanami memeluknya.

"Ada masalah apa denganmu? Bisa kau ceritakan?" Kata Ayanami, tersenyum. Baru kali ini Teito melihat ia tersenyum

"Jadi.. Mikage… Dan Frau… Mereka… Memperebutkan diriku… Mikage ingin… Aku ke Perpus… Tetapi Frau ingin… Aku ke taman…" Kata Teito terisak-isak, galau dirinya.

"Pilihlah antara yang paling terbaik. Kamu hanya memilih teman yang terbaik untuk diajak duluan, tetapi kau harus bergantian juga." Kata Ayanami menyeka air mata Teito dengan jarinya

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Teito sudah agak enakan dikit dari kesedihannya. "Aku harus pilih salah satu."

"Itu baru adikku." Ayanami mengusap rambut Teito dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Nii-chan pergi dulu, ada keperluan."

"Iya.." Teito menjawab. "Jadi, aku harus memilih salah satu. Bagaimana ya… Uuuhh bingung!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya saking terlalu lama berpikir (A/T: Teito bukan telmi ya). Aha! Dia temukan solusinya.

Teito ingin ke ruang tamu. Disitu ada telpon rumah. Ketika Teito ingin kesana, ia terpeleset.

GUBRAKKK!

"Sial! Udah tadi nangis didepan Nii-chan, kepeleset pulak!" Dengus Teito yang terpeleset kulit pisang didepan pintu kamarnya (Reader: Wah kulit pisang darimana tuh?). Ia pun menelepon Frau.

"Konni-chiwa, Frau. Aku ada masalah nih dirumah, bisa kau datang?" Kata Teito

"Hah? Oh, gomennasai. Aku tidak bisa datang, aku ingin beli buku bersama Hakuren." Kata Frau

"Ore? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, maaf mengganggu." Kata Teito

"Tidak apa-apa, bye." Kata Frau. Teito menutup telponnya.

"Huh, membeli buku dia ternyata." Teito menulis dibuku diarynya (A/T: Wah mau liat dong isinya *digeplak Teito*). Lalu, ia menelepon Mikage.

"Konni-chiwa, Mikage-kun. Aku ada masalah nih dirumah, bisa kau datang?" Kata Teito

"Ah, rencananya aku mau jalan-jalan, tapi aku urungkan deh. Aku akan kerumahmu." Kata Mikage

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Mikage. Aku jadi tertolong nih." Kata Teito

"Baiklah aku mau kerumahmu, bye." Kata Mikage. Teito menutup telponnya

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ah, masuk, Mikage." Kata Teito.

"Ada masalah apa? Mau aku bantu?" Tanya Mikage.

"Ah maaf, tadi aku berbohong. Aku tadi cerita kepada nii-chan tentang tadi, trus aku disuruh pilih salah satu. Ketika aku telpon Frau, ia sedang membeli buku dengan Hakuren." Kata Teito.

"Huuhh masa percaya dengan calon uskup mesum sih?" Kata Mikage. Teito ngakak

"Wahahahaha ada benarnya calon uskup mesum, abis dia sering beli buku e***i. Eh iya, ayo kita ke perpustakaan." Kata Teito

"Ore? Buat apa?" Tanya Mikage

"Belajar lah! Kan kamu yang minta tadi, ya kan?" Tanya Teito, Mikage menepuk jidatnya.

"Astagaa… Itu toh maksud kamu… Mengajak pergi, wahh dasar kusogaki." Kata Mikage ketawa

"Nani? Kusogaki, katamu? Dasar calon seme!" Teito menggodai Mikage. Kusogaki maksudnya adalah 'bocah sialan'.

* * *

"Wahahaha ini lagi, ya sudahlah. Ayuk kita ke perpustakaan." Kata Mikage.

Mereka pun pergi ke perpustakaan bersama-sama

Whahaha sengaja aku kasih kata 'kusogaki'. Karena itu adalah kalimat yang tak disukai iya, aku sengaja sensor kata e dan i karena buku yang dimaksud membuat kepervertan anda bertambah~ Oh iya, coba anda bayangkan Ayanami tersenyum, dijamin langsung air liur anda menetes *digeplak*

Review dan RnR ya..


End file.
